A Final Fantasy Christmas Story
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Avalanche always gets together for Christmas and exchanges gifts, Vincent never wants to recieve gifts but always gives, and Marlene goes off to buy everyone Christmas gifts but runs into a little danger on the way. Who will save her and her friends?
1. The Christmas Presents

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Characters or the town of Kalm**

* * *

The night had finally fallen around the small town of Kalm, while Marlene ran around the apartment Avalanche has bought after the whole meteor incident. 

"It's here! It's here! Christmas is finally here!"

Tifa laughed, "Almost! We still have an hour or two until everyone comes down. Just hang on a little while longer for them to get ready. Why don't you go visit Reeve in his store across the street to kill some time?"

Every Christmas Eve the whole Avalanche gang would get together on the bottom floor of the apartment and exchange gifts. Vincent, on the other hand, never came down but had always left the presents under the tree without no one even noticing him doing so. Tifa had always guessed it was some sorta depression he had. She remembered her conversation with Reeve the other year around this time, "He likes to give but not recieve when it comes to things like this," he had said. 'Maybe we should just give up, he won't come down...'

"Tifa! I just finished with all of the decorations on the inside and outside of the apartment! Have any other jobs for me?" Yuffie ran into the room wearing her green sweater and tight white pants with snow boots, smelling the snacks Tifa had been fixing, "You wanna see them and give me an opinion?"

"Sure, why not?" Tifa walked around the house followed by Yuffie and Marlene.

"Tifa..." Marlene grabbed Tifa's shirt sleeve, "Look! He did it again!"

Tifa stopped looking under the tree, "Another stealth mission, eh? Why won't he just come down for a few minutes...did something tragic happen in the past?"

"What an emo...he needs to be social instead of pouting all the time!" Yuffie walked out of the room, "I'll be in here if you need me."

Marlene walked up to Tifa, "I'm going to go with Cait to Uncle Reeve's store, ok?"

"Ok, just be careful, Marlene."

She ran and got her jacket off the coat rack then to Cait who was running around the yard, playing in the snow. In her pocket she had Christmas cards for her friends that worked there with Reeve. She never could remember when he had bought the store but at least she had somewhere to go without an escort. Marlene had been saving up her money her father had gave her for the past few months, she had saved up to 3,500 gil. Now that she could go across the street alone, she could buy Christmas presents before the party and before Reeve closed the store for the night.

"Marlene!!! What ya doin out here?" Cait asked curiously.

"Do you wanna go with me to the store?"

"Sure thing! Let's go!" The little robot cat woddled along side of Marlene. She had already gotten Cloud, Reeve, and Yuffie's Christmas gifts and she had a mental list of what to get the others. The bell on the door rang when the two came in, stomping the snow off their feet. Reeve was sitting on a stool next to the door and was fiddling with a broken object, "Hello Marlene! Good to see you here. I haven't had any customers today. Came to kill some time before the party, eh?"

"Yes Sir, I was wondering if I could look around, I still have a few things to get people."

"Ah, certainly but most kids your age usually just recieve gifts, don't they?"

"Not sure but I owe these people a lot. Can I use one of these baskets?" Reeve hand her a basket and she starts her search for gifts. She walked sown a small isle and spotted a a necklace. It was a long silver chain with a sparkling green, tear shapped pendant, 'Tifa will love this!' She thought and threw it, gently, into the basket. She looked up around her. There was so much stuff to choose from! Within five minutes after finding Tifa's present she had picked out a jacket for Cid, a catnip toy for Cait, Red XIII a dragon bangle, her father Barret a pocket knife similar to the one she had gotten cloud. She walked up to the cash register and stood on her tip-toes to get the basket on the counter.

"Hey Marlene!"

"Hi Lori! Where's Brittani?"

"She went in the back for a few minutes to get something for me, is this going to be all?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I got these for you two." Marlene hands Lori the two christmas cards.

"Aww, that's so sweet, I'll give Brittani hers when she comes back out and I'll give you your presents when we get together tonight!"

Lori wore her usual black shirt with the bangles full of materia around her two wrists, which somehow matched the apron she was wearing to match the Christmas season. She was one of Marlene's friends that stayed at the apartment they owned along with Brittani. They were both 18 now and Lori had no family ever since meteor. Brittani on the other hand was a cousin to Barret and Marlene. Brittani first came around a few months after Meteor. She didn't know her and after what she had learned with the Turks and Sephiroth, it took her awhile to trust her. The people of Avalanche had become good friends with Lori and Brittani over the few years that they had been here. Marlene stood and waited for Lori to finish scanning the item but something caught her eye on the counter. Near the lighters was a necklace with a long, thick silver chain. On the chain was a symbol, three heads and a tail. She stood on her toes to get a better look. It was a symbol she had seen before...but where?

The chain on Vincent's gun

It was the same symbol, 'Cerberus something I think he called it...' she thought. She picked it up and handed it to Lori, "Could I get this to?"

"Sure! No one else wanted that necklace, I'm glad it's finally going to find a home. It's the only one of it's kind...wonder why no one wanted it..." She scans it, "Ok your total is 100 gil."

Marlene was stunned, "Huh? That's it? I was sure it would at least be higher than that!"

Lori laughed as Brittani stumbled up with some wrapped up boxes with fluffy bows on the top, "That's what I said earlier when I got the presents for tonight. It's some kinda Christmas discount thing Reeve came up with. Lori I got the ones you wrapped to."

Marlene hands Lori the money and grabs her bags, "Don't be late tonight you two!"

Lori and Brittani smiled, "We won't!" Marlene was about to turn around when an odd man came in the door. She backed back up to the counter near Lori and Brittani. He had two guns on his belt and a thick green coat, the guns looked like miniature versons of a shotgun and this man was reaching for one...


	2. Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Characters or the town of Kalm but I DO own Lori and Brittani.**

**Note: I typed this with a kitten trying to type with me so I'm sorry for the words that arent spelled right...**

* * *

Lori walked in front of Marlene with Brittani, "What do you want?" 

"..." The man walked closer to Lori, gun in his hand. Brittani turned to Marlene, "Look, I want to to run out the back way and go get help."

"No need for her to leave and miss out on all of the fun." This man aimed at Brittani after throwing his coat on the ground and smiled through his rotten teeth. Marlene looked at the clock after putting the bag in her little backpack she had under her coat, 'Reeve come back from the back of the store! Please!'

The man grabbed Lori only to be punched in the face. He dropped her and fell backwards, "You little..."

Marlene held tight to the back of Brittani's black fishnet vest while watching Lori fight this man. Random shots were fired and Lori amazingly dodged most of the shots.

"Don't try and fight me, you won't win. Now I need-"

"This?" Brittani jumped and tackled the man from behind, pounding his head into the ground splattering a pile of blood on the floor. Lori ran to Marlene and ran behind the counter, telling her to duck down and take any kind of cover she could. She was terrified, 'what would Aeris do in a situation like this?' Thought Marlene, 'She would pray...' The little girl kneeled down and prayed for help as the man threw Brittani off of him, he aimed both guns. One at Marlene and Lori, the other at Brittani.

"Don't you know what a robbery is, little girls? Why-" The man stopped when he heard a gunshot beside his head, shadow surrounding him.

"How about you leave so I won't have to bother killing you on a night like this?"

Marlene jumped up, "Vincent!"

Reeve walked out from the shadows with a 12 gage shot gun aimed at the mans head. He threw three potions to Brittani and Lori, "Make sure Marlene is safe, or else Barret will kill us."

Brittani used the first potion and threw the other two to Lori who used one on herself and gave the other one to Marlene, "I'm ok, Lori but what's gonna happen now?"

The man struggled and shot at Vincent, hitting his arm. He looked up at Marlene peaking over the counter, "Marlene...close your eyes and don't open them until Lori says it's safe."

"O-ok..."The small girl covered her eyes with her hands and sat back down in the corner. Gunshots filled the air followed by terrified screams of the three girls. Marlene cuddled in between her friend and her cousin, trying to drown out the noise. Maybe she shouldn't have come here, maybe she should've just made the other presents like most little kids her age try to do. The gunshots stopped and she heard Vincent's voice in front of her, "Take my hand but keep your eyes closed. Tifa will kill me if I allow you to see such things..."

"Ok..." He lead her outside with the other two girls as soon as the phone rang in the shop. Reeve picked it up, "Hello? Yes, Tifa, everyone is ok and Marlene is safe, Vincent is bringing them over now." He hangs up the phone and turns to Vincent at the door, "I'll stay back and clean up here, you go ahead."

Brittani jumped up, "I'll stay and help you out, Reeve."

"If you have a strong stomach, feel free. It shouldn't take long."

Vincent walked with Marlene to the apartment but was shocked at the little girls next question, "Are you an Angel, Vincent?"

He stopped walking and looked down at the girl. Of all the things many people have called him "Angel" was not one of them, "W-why do you ask?"

She grabbed his hand and started walking again through the snow, "I got scared, so I started to pray. A few minutes my prayer was granted! You came in and saved us from that man! So you have to be an angel!"

Vincent's hand gently tightened on the girls hand, "I'm just glad I COULD save someone."

"Will your do me a favor, Vincent?"

"Maybe...I suppose I can."

"Will you come down tonight and except everyones gifts? Please?"

He looked back down at the little girl, "I guess I can...I have nothing else to do..."

"Yay!"

"It's about time, man!" Lori smiled at Vincent while adjusting her blue scarf, "People care about you, you know. Tifa and Cloud told me about the whole deal with your past love. That doesn't mean people hate you because you believe you couldn't save her." She ran up and grabbed his arm and grinned, "You have friends, you know." She looked at Marlene and Vincent, "Say...how does snow cream sound, you two?"

"Yea! And the chocolate covered peanut butter balls to! Vincent has to try them!"

"I can make some sausage balls to, that is if Tifa hasn't made them yet." She nudges Vincent, "You need to try those to if you haven't before."

"Let's see if Tifa can add a few more snacks to the table! Vincent! Lori's snow cream is the best ever! You must eat some!"

Vincent looked up at the sky, "Your going to stuff me with so much food that I won't be able to leave the room even if I wanted to!"

The two girls laughed. Marlene was just happy that everyone could be together this year.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's a little sappy...I guess that's one side effect of listening to non-stop Christmas music on 99.5 for about 3 days straight now...next chapter is gonna be even more special! I'll try to post it before this week is over. Please don't flame me but please review!**


	3. An Angel Came Down

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my characters Brittani, Lori, and the creepy robber dude that died...and the idea for the story

* * *

An angel came down  
One night to the earth  
A mission from God  
To find out the worth

The group of three walked through the apartment door to be greeted by a sobbing Tifa and a worried Barret.

"Marlene!" The small girl was glomped by the two before another word was spoken or a move made. Barret looked up and Vincent and put his hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for taking care of her, Vincent. I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it, she's alive and wasn't harmed. I just hope she didn't get hurt mentally." He walked up the stairs to his room. He thought about the promise he had made earlier, he couldn't turn her down. 'She is like a daughter to everyone in avalanche.' He thought to himself. He walked up the brightly lit stairs. This place had always looked mansion like to him, with the wide red carpet and the lights on the wall. Tables with flowers in baskets resting upon lacy table clothes and the beautiful art work on every wall. Crystal chandeliers hung on the ceiling in the middle of every room

"Vincent!" Lori was running up the stairs after him, "Hey, you ok? Your still coming down later right?"

"Yes..."

"Ok, make sure you dress nice!"

"Dress nice as in dress up?" He didn't think he had to do that!

"Yes! You have anything?" She grinned.

"Uh..."

"Well, you do now!" She threw a random box into his arms, she had been hiding it behind her back, "Well catch ya later!"

The teenaged girl ran down the stairs before he could thank her or even reject the gift, 'That's probably why she ran...so I wouldn't give it back.'

Vincent turned and continued to his room.

Of everything that  
His children had done  
Since that winter night  
The birth of His son

Marlene ran to her room after her guardians were distracted and took off her coat with the built in backpack in it. She put the rest of her money left over back into her jar for safe keeping and took out the presents from her coat and the ones she had gotten earlier in the week along with the boxes and bags. She wrapped every gift in paper that matched everyone's personality, Tifa's was wrapped in gingerbread man paper, Clouds was just pure red paper. She got to Vincent's present and thought for a minute. 'Let's see here...he's not a Santa paper person...'

She picked up a snowflake box that was the same size as the necklace. 'At first he always seems so cold so I'll use this!'

Knock knock

Tifa walks into Marlene's room and sits next to the girl, "Are you sure your ok, Marlene?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Marlene picked up the present she had bought and handed it to Tifa, "I'm going to give this to you now...I hope you like it!"

Tifa looks at the present in her hands before opening it, "When did you get this?"

"At the store just now."

"Oh, Marlene..." She looked at the girl, who was begging her to open the gift. Tifa unwrapped the bow and smiled at the wrapping paper, she tore off the paper from the small box and opened it to reveal the tear shapped necklace, "Oh Marlene! It's so beautiful! How much was this!?"

Marlene grinned, "Hehe! I'm not telling!"

Tifa looked over at her money jar and saw it almost full, "You didn't steal it did you?"

"Nooooooo, I'm not that dumb! It was originally 1,000 gil but it was discounted somehow..."

Tifa smiled at Marlene, "Thank you, Marlene. But I'm going to wait and give you your presents at the party!"

"Ok!" She turned back to wrapping her presents. Tifa watched on as she wrapped the cerberus necklace up in a snowflake box and smacked on a black bow, "Where on earth did you find a black bow?"

"I made it awhile back."

"Is that one for Vincent?"

"Yes! I made him promise that he would come down! Lori, Brittani, and me are going to stuff him with food so he won't be able to leave!"

Tifa laughed to herself, "I'll help with that! We must make sure he has fun along with everyone else!" She sees the big bag of materia and points to it, "Yuffie?"

"Yes, I hope she likes it."

"Trust me, she will."

And then a sound filled the night  
In the cold winter air  
And in the midst of his flight  
It was holding him there

"Heeey Tifa!" Cid was down the stairs with a big bag, "I'm making Vincent accept my gift this year!" He smirked. Tifa walked halfway down the stairs when Yuffie jumped from no where, "Is Marlene, ok?"

"Yes, she's just wrapping the presents she got everyone at the store. She made Vincent promise to come down this year."

"I didn't think I had to dress nice..."

Everyone looked up to Vincent who was wearing a white, long sleeve, silk button up shirt, black pants, and black boots. His headband was missing and his hair looked neat. Lori looked up along with Brittani, "Lookin totally good, man!"

Vincent walked down the steps ans was greeted by Cid, "Howdy! I didn't think you'd be comin down this year, Vinnie. I'm glad you did though. Your gonna take what I got you this year, like it or not."

"One minute until the party starts!" Tifa said, cheerfully looking at her watch, "I hope Marlene finishes her gift wrapping soon."

"I'm ready everyone!!" Marlene ran down the stairs dragging a bag almost way to big and heavy for her, stummbling along the way down. Yuffie smiled and ruffled the girls hair, "All right! Is everyone ready to get this party started?"

Everyone walked into the big "get-together-room" as Marlene liked to call it.

Cloud handed the presents from under the tree, Marlene was happy that everyone loved the gifts she had gave them. She looked at Vincent in the corner of the room, he was opening her gift! He looked at the black bow and gently tore it off, then opened the box top. That had been the first time she had ever seen him smile a happy smile.

Marlene had mainly gotten some cute clothes and some jewelry. Yuffie had given her a memory book with pictures of Marlene and everyone else in half of the pages. She knew she would look at it every night. She had fallen in love with all of her presents. She stacked them up to the side so they would be out of the way when she saw another big box with her name on it. How could she had skipped over that one? She began to open the present, looking for a tag. Who would give her a present without a tag? As soon as she opened it she knew who it was from. Laying in the box was a pale doll with dark brown hair, wearing a dark purple victorian dress with white floral gloves and a matching hat. On it's wrist was a tag, "From Vincent." She took out the doll and cuddled it, she loved it!

Vincent sat in his corner talking to Brittani and Barrett.

"You know Vincent, really owe you one, buddy."

"Don't worry about it."

Brittani grabbed Vincent's hand, "She likes your present!" He looked over at the young girl, "I'm glad."

And as he looked toward the earth  
For the source of this sound  
On that cold winter night  
It was pulling him down

Cid jumped up in front of everyone, "HEY, YA'LL KAREOKE TIME!"

Yuffie jumped up, "Yay!"

Tifa smacked her forehead, "Not again..."

Before half the people in the room knew it, music was turned up and loud, bad, singing was heard, "Cid! CID! STOOOOOOP!"

But Cid kept singing...

Vincent smirked, trying not to laugh at the man, "So **this** is what I've been missing..."

"Where's my buster sword?!"

"Where's Sephiroth when you need him!?!"

"Daddy! Make it stop!"

"I'm trying Marlene, baby! Just hang on!"

"QUICK CALL SHEERA!"

"She's with **her** family!!"

Vincent stood from leaning against the wall, "Well, I must say this is halarious. I'm actually glad I came down." He looked down at Brittani and Lori who were covering their ears and laughed.

To bring something back  
This angel was told  
That no one could touch  
But angels could hold

30 minutes later, they finally shut Cid up and everyone were in separate little groups talking about past events and random things. Vincent walked out onto the medium sized balcony for some fresh air. Leaning on the rail he listened to the wind blow, the snow falling in his hair.

'What would've happened if I hadn't came in time...would Marlene and the other two...no...I can't think like that now...'

He looked down still thinking silently to himself, 'If only I would've came sooner, maybe I could've stopped it from happening...'

"Vincent?"

He turned.

"Are you ok? Why did you come out here in the cold?" Marlene was walking up behind him carrying her doll in her arms and a cookie in her hand. "Your not sick are you?

"I just came to get some air..." He looked up at the sky. Marlene finished her cookie and gave him a hug, "Thank you for my doll!"

Vincent looked down at her, " Your very welcome."

Her eyes lit up, "What's her name?"

Vincent kneeled down to meet the girls height, "I'm not sure, what do you want to name her?"

"You think of something!" Marlene smiled at him and held up the doll.

"Ok...let's see here..." Vincent was never good with children but this little girl wasn't as annoying and whiny as other children. He thought of a name that he thought Marlene would like. Something that fit the doll, "How about Heaven."

"Yea!" Marlene looked at the doll and smiled, "You hear that? Your name is Heaven!"

So on that night  
When the sky had cleared  
Among all the stars  
An angel appeared

Vincent smiled and looked back up to the night sky, snow spilling from it's clouds. His thoughts were once again broken into when he heard Tifa's voice, "You know...Marlene was right..."

"Huh?"

"She said, 'I think Vincent is an angel.' And you know what? You look like one right now, wearing what your wearing with the snow falling around you."

Vincent looked at Tifa with a somewhat confused look, "I guess that's a compliment...thank you."

"It is. You know, everyone is glad you came down."

And then a sound filled the night  
In the cold winter air  
And in the midst of his flight  
It was holding him there

Vincent hadn't really thought about people wanting him around. He had automatically asumed that he was unwanted. Maybe next year he'll help with the decorations, help some of the people shop for gifts and even help with preparing the food. Vincent never really knew how people felt. He always spent Christmas thinking about what his family would've been like with Lucrecia, how many children would they have had? What kind of house would they life in and where? That was all in the past now.

But he had to admit...

It was so interesting this year that he **had** to come next year.

And as he looked towards the earth  
For the source of this sound  
On that cold winter night  
It was pulling him down

He was on his way to his room when he was pounced randomly by Marlene, "Vincent! Did you have fun?"

"Why yes, I did."

"Does this mean you'll come next year too?"

"Yes."

Marlene still had the doll, Heaven, in her arms, according to Tifa she had never put it down since she opened it.

"Vincent? Is it ok if we come to your room and visit you more often?"

"Well, I was actually thinking of coming out more."

Marlene nodded and hugged Vincent good night as she ran to her room to prepare for bed, but stopped and turned back to Vincent and said, "Don't forget! Santa comes tonight!" then ran back to her room.

Vincent grinned, He remembered when he was young. He always celebrated with his father. But now that he's gone, he has a new family to celebrate it with. One big family.

* * *

Song: The Trans-Siberian Orchestra - An Angel Came Down

I so love this orchestra, their music is beautiful. If you must look up their music on youtube or google, it's worth your time nod nod

Note: Lori and Brittani are two good friends of mine and Heaven is a very close friend that moved and got married after having a baby. I just wish school would leave me alone long enough to spend more time with them.

To the Cid fans: I have nothing against Cid with the kareoke deal. This just happened last year at our Christmas get together. My cousin, who everyone thinks is a real-life Cid, actually did this. The reactions were the same except instead of the words "buster sword" "Sephiroth" "Marlene" and "Sheera" it was "Shotgun" "Dad" "Jenna-my lil cuz-" and "Mom" lol Cid is awesome but he seems like the funny one of the group sooo...

Part Two will come later!

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
